A New Day
by Shutterbug5269
Summary: Just a quick one shot about Kevin Ryan's introduction to the 12th Precinct. Just a little fun off the top of my head.


**A New Day**

Detective Third Grade Kevin Ryan was getting ready to start his first day in Homicide at the 12th precinct. He felt every bit the nervous excited college student he appeared to be. It was a look that served him well doing undercover buys in the narcotics division. Until the day his partner had gone dirty and made him to the drug cartel that had bought him off. He was pretty much done from then on as far as any undercover work was concerned.

He was officially cleared by IA of any wrongdoing, the paperwork having been signed by a Lt. Gates who had personally handled his case. He hadn't met her himself, but obviously she had been very thorough in her investigation. He almost felt violated.

Though his former partner's betrayal still stung. (hell, it hurt, the man had been like brother to him) He had wanted out for a while now, but didn't want to let the team in Narcotics down. He'd seen one too many dying junkies in the crack houses they raided. One too many times they took one dealer or distributor off the streets at night only to see another in his place before breakfast.

The one that really got to him, was the dead baby in the back of a Meth lab, his tweeker mother too busy cooking crystal meth to notice the fumes had killed her baby girl. He still had really vivid dreams about that. He saw how hollowed out and used up some of the lifers in Narco were, and didn't want that for himself. He still would have rather gone out on his own terms though.

He'd heard good things about the 12th. Captain Montgomery was practically a legend in the department, an honest to goodness supercop. He only wanted the best in his precinct. Ryan was amazed that the man was willing to take a chance on a fairly young detective who'd made his bones in Narco, but only had his gold shield for a little over a year.

….

When Ryan stepped off the elevator and entered the 12th Precinct Homicide bullpen for the first time he was more than a little excited. A uniformed officer hustled him into the captain's office and Montgomery looked him up and down before he smiled and put out a hand.

"I just read your file, I've heard good things about you Detective Ryan, good to have you aboard."

Ryan took the outstretched hand and shook it vigorously, "Thanks Captain."

"I heard about the situation with your last partner," Montgomery said, a hint softness creeping into his voice, "I know how rough it can be to be betrayed by somebody you thought you could trust."

"It was a pretty rough thing, but I was kinda looking to get out before that." Ryan replied.

"I worked Narco when I was your age, it can really do a number on you." Montgomery said, a haunted look appearing and quickly disappearing from his face.

Montgomery waved his hand to someone behind him.

"I'd like to introduce you to your new supervisor," Montgomery said, the warmth returning to his voice, "Detective Kevin Ryan, meet Detective first Grade, Kate Beckett."

When Ryan turned around he was face to face with possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. She smiled warmly at him, but he noticed that smile never quite made it to her eyes.

"Welcome to the team, Ryan," she said, putting out her hand. Ryan shook it and for the first time realized just how much of a coiled spring she was. If it wasn't for the four inch heels she wore, she'd be practically tiny compared to him. "Come on, Ryan, I'll introduce you to Detective Esposito, your new partner."

He'd heard about Beckett though. Rumors mostly, how she was driven and determined. Made her bones in Vice. She was the youngest woman ever to make detective before switching to Homicide. He'd heard she was cold, methodical and relentless when working a case. Upon looking her in the eye he could see something was haunting her. Something inside that drove her. He wondered if that was why her smile never made it to her eyes. Considering his own past history, he could relate to that.

From that moment on he knew he would follow her into hell.


End file.
